winter love
by Sammi-lou
Summary: Hinata is killed by a hollow goes to the soul socioty and turns the place up side down and inside out all of it for love


WINTER LOVE

I moved my eyes side to side feeling the beads of sweat drip down my face. Hearing noises in the bush I activated my bakugyan

n but I couldn't see any danger.

My heart beating fast as the pain in my leg was taking over, my knee's started to quiver under me I was going to collapse any minute.

I knew who ever was after me I couldn't take on by myself I needed help but no one was around, I closed my eyes to hear the sound of the trees thrashing in the wind. I opened my pouch and slowly pulled out my kunai my eyes still closed still listening to the sounds of the wind.

My eyes suddenly shot open I spun around and threw my kunai, a second later I heard a deadly scream like whatever was following me was not human.

I took that chance to run I didn't get very far when I tripped over something I didn't know what at the time but when I turned around to see what I tripped on I saw a whole lot of dead people, blood everywhere there was three kids two adults and one grandpa dead on the cold dirt. My eyes started to well up I fell to my knee's crying from the shock.

I heard the loud scream again I got up unsteady and took out my kunai ready for the thing to attack blood dripping from my open wound flinching every time I felt it get closer.

When the monster was now close I threw my kunai but this time it missed it was my last kunai and I was not really good at using the other wepons the monster moved closer to me he was now only meters away I could feel its breath and I could smell it, it smelled like blood and iron the smell of death.

I knew I couldn't handle it my heart missing every few beats when I felt blood drip from my stomach I looked down to see a huge slash through my gut. I looked up once again but this time I saw it the monster, its head was a large white skull with a big slash right through the middle of it.

I relized I couldn't breathe no longer trying so hard to catch my breath I just couldn't I felt something hard on my stomach, I looked down and saw a big rusted chain on it but it was connected to something I followed to chain with my eyes to see it was me on the ground pale and bleeding.

Now shocked and to scared to move I looked up to see the monster laughing. I thought to myself saying 'get up your a Ninja now act like one'

I heard a faint noise a few kilometres south of the forest it sounded like Kiba and Shino I looked up to see two figures running this way.

The monster heard the noise as well and said in a deadly voice "HAHA STUPID LITTLE BRATS ARE GOING TO GET KILLED OR WELL IM SURE YOU WONT BE ENIUGH FOR ME SO ITS GOOD THERE HEAR HAHAHA"

I looked at the monster in the eyes I could see the death lust in it I needed to save my friends.

I stood up my whole body shaking determined to save my friends no matter what I looked at the monster with a scared but brave eye's and spoke "you keep away from them" I said in a wavy voice wiping away the blood from my mouth

The monster once again launched at me but instead of getting clawed it bit me on my right shoulder. I then relized that the chain what was once connected to the other me it was disconnected and getting smaller but I still stood my ground my body covered in blood I was starting to get a thirst for it.

I looked up at the monster once again but this time in my eyes there was no fear, no regret, no love, no kindness no nothing like that there was hate, anger, despair.

The chain only had a few links left eating away the chain was disappearing the thirst for blood was getting over whelming I press my fingers on the slash on my stomach I loved the feel of the pain I pulled away my fingers from my wound and put them in my mouth the taste of blood was killing me it was like a drug after I tasted it I wanted more.

The chain only had one link left I felt like something was taking over my body, in my head I heard something whispering in my ear as if it was telling me to change. There were thousands of different voice some large some small all telling me to change but under all those loud headaching voices I heard a tiny little voice.

I tried to block out the other voices to hear the little one all I could hear it say is 'Hinata your beter then that... don't change... save your friends... learn my name'

my eyes still left with the blood thirst look but I was somewhere different the world was pitch black you could see nothing but I could still hear it, it sounded low like a man talking.

I looked around to see were the noise was coming from but I could still see nothing when suddenly I started to see light but the light wasn't from the sky or was it a very cheery colour it was the colour of death it was blood all on the walls and floors the pitch black world was turning into a room with a whole lot of dead people then a man appeared.

The man had long white hair his eyes where purple he wore a large black cloak with many rips and blood stains on it the man was like standing on the air I looked at the man and asked and simple question

"w-who are y-you" I wasn't scared of the man it's just I couldn't stop my stutters from coming.

The man looked at me and said "my name must be hidden at the moment but when the time is right you will find out"

I had questioning look on my face when I ask another question "where a-am I?"

The stood there and kept quiet for a minute then answered "This is what will happen if you let them take over"

I was still had a wiry look when I asked again "who are they? what do they want?" I questioned

The man looked up and said "Hinata your dead and if you don't figure out my name soon you will be one of those monsters" my eyes went wide and I managed to scream out

" DEAD! DEAD I CANT BE DEAD" I started to weep and asked

"What do I do?" he answered clam and steady "Just say my name"

I was beginning to get irritated and I yelled "I DONT KNOW YOUR NAME TELL ME SO I CAN BEAT IT PLEASE"

That was when I got out of the awful room and back to the forest the chain was starting to disappear and I could feel the monster take over a whole bunch of dirt began to fly around me.

My thirst for blood was becoming unberible when I heard the man In my head once again and said just say my name.

I could feel the skull like mask begin to form on my face, that was when I finally heard the name I then closed my eyes as the rest of the mask was forming and I shouted out the name "chi kiri (blood mist)" The form of dirt soon died down and all that was standing there was me, my hair blowing in the wind.

My face was covered in a mask but mine was different from the other monsters mine instead of it being white it was black with what looked like red blood stains all over it on my back I had bandages blowing and rustling in the wind.

The monster which I had forgotten about looked at me and said "WHA WHAT HAPPENED YOUR SUPOSED TO BE ONE OF US DANM GUESS ILL HAVE TO EAT YOU YUM TASTY"

The monster licked its lip slowly walking closer. I was paying no mind to it as I pulled out my zunpakto. It was thin and long chi kiri was easy to move it was black and white and the handle was soft and black with tiny specks of red on it I knew it was special.

When I hold it I could feel something go through me. The monster was now only a meter away we had a big difference in height the monster was like thirty meters off the ground when I was only a meter and a half I looked up at the monster with confidence and decided to strike the monster did the same thing. Its head swooping down to bite I took my chance to use my ninja speed to dodge its attack and sneak my way up onto its head I lifted my sword and shot it down.

The sword slipping through its head like it was butter the monster soon disintergrated there was nothing left but me. I moved to see my friends cradling my body as they walk me back to the village the body of the girl that was once me was now gone along with my friends I was now completely alone.

I fell to my knees sobbing as blood still ran down my wounds. I managed to get the mask of my face and my tears started to steadily run down it. I then felt a sudden chill as I felt someone else with me.

I stood up and looked around the place my zunpakto in my hands nice and firm, when I heard a noise it was someone clapping I turned around to see a boy around my age in a black and white kimono his hair was nice spicky and a silver colour.

I looked at him scared and choked out "who are y-you"

I questioned the boy looked up smirked and said "who me? Well I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro"

At the very moment I heard him speak I knew there was going to be trouble.


End file.
